bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = March 21, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = Razor Jerome (1985–91) | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Shelby Robinson (1977–82) Emma Donovan (1986–87) Amelia Kane (1986, 2001–04, 2013–) Kelly Cooper (1990–91) Kayla Davis (2006–08) Livvie Love (2009–12) | romances = Honey DiSavoy | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | stepfather = Edward Spencer (1992–93) Bill Mitchell (1994–98) Dante D'Angelo (1998–99) | stepmother = Katheryn Fox (1984–86) | brothers = Razor Jerome | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson | daughters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Fox III | stepdaughters = | grandsons = Nico Grayson Trey Mitchell Daniel Mitchell Zane Grayson | granddaughters = Lexie Grayson Raven Mitchell Jennifer Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Grayson Vanderbilt Percy Winters | nieces = Kendall Baldwin Liberty Winters Delia Vanderbilt | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 1977–79 On March 23, 1977, Nick marries his pregnant girlfriend Shelby Robinson. After their honeymoon, at his father Terry's request, Nick reluctantly agrees to work for the family company while he finishes college putting his dream of breaking into the record business on hold. In the summer of 1977, Nick befriends Amelia Kane after Shelby gets Amelia fired from her receptionist job at the local hair and nail salon. Nick helps Amelia get a job as the personal assistant to family friend and fashion designer Katheryn Fox unaware that the women are already connected through Amelia's late parents. Nick and Amelia bond when encourages him to ignore what his father's wishes and follow his dreams of going into the music industry. However, Nick admits that he needs stability to care for his child. Nick is devastated when he overhears Shelby confide in her doctor that she only got pregnant to get away from her mother. Nick gets drunk and kisses Amelia only to be rejected. They agree to remain friends while Nick decides to play the doting father and husband until Shelby gives birth. He is shocked when Shelby's doctor reveals she is expecting twins. Despite his bitterness toward Shelby, Nick decides to recommits to the marriage for the babies. Nick and Shelby welcome their twins Nicole and Zoe in October 1977. Nikki is kidnapped from the nursery shortly after birth leaving the new parents devastated. Nick is furious when Terry reveals that he has made enemies with crime lord known as the Phoenix and that the mystery man is behind Nikki's disappearance. He threatens to disown Terry unless he cooperates with the Phoenix in exchange for Nikki's safe return. Meanwhile, Nick is furious to discover Amelia's tryst with his brother-in-law Tom Barnes but she assures him it was just a one-night-stand that means nothing. A spiteful Shelby overhears their conversation and leaks the news to the press. On Christmas Eve, Nick and Shelby are happily reunited with baby Nikki. Nick is shocked when Shelby reveals that she wants an open marriage. Though he is initially against the idea, Shelby convinces him -- the couple agrees to stay together and raise the twins but intimacy is not required and they can see other people. In early 1978, Nick immediately pursues Amelia and though she understands the arrangement, she initially rejects him. Nick is ecstatic when Amelia reconsiders and they decide to take their romance very slowly. However, Nick is very much in love and Shelby appears to be quite jealous. He proposes that they call off the arrangement but she promises she is only jealous that he has found love so quickly. Meanwhile, Nick weary of Amelia's budding friendship with Gary Crane believing Gary wants to be more than just friends. Amelia assures him that no matter what Gary wants, she loves Nick. Nick and Amelia make love for the first time in July 1978 and Nick is shocked when Amelia and Gary suddenly announce their engagement several weeks later. Amelia explains that she has not accepted the proposal yet but is considering it. Amelia believes they can continue seeing one another in secret but Nick is not happy with another man having Amelia's heart. Hoping to run Gary out of town, Nick has his brother-in-law Lloyd dig up dirt on Gary and is shocked to discover that Gary is actually Sterling Fox II's illegitimate son. Nick presents the information to his father who demands to know why Nick is so interested. Terry is furious when Nick reveals that he and Shelby have agreed to an open marriage and warns him not to give up his children for another woman. Nick sarcastically reminds his father that he did the same thing referring to Terry's own illegitimate son. Nick and Amelia go forward with their romance but she changes her mind and ends the relationship when she has a pregnancy scare. Ever stubborn, Nick divorces Shelby in 1978 and she skips town. In 1979, Nick wants watches as Amelia marries Gary -- who has been revealed as the illegitimate son of Sterling Fox and he agrees to go after Shelby and rebuild his family. 1985–2009 In November 1985, Razor Jerome is introduced as a man, heavily bandaged being cared for by Emma Donovan in an abandoned house. The recently widowed Amelia Grayson follows Emma and Razor attacks her. However, he can't bring himself to hurt her and instead just ties her up. Emma explains Razor is just scared having been held captive for almost six years. Razor shocks Amelia when he removes his bandages and bares a striking resemblance to her late husband, Nick Grayson. Nick's father Terry makes a shocking confession when he claims Razor to be Nick's twin brother, Razor Jerome who was stolen shortly after birth and adopted by the Jerome family. As Razor becomes acquainted with his family, specifically his mother Valerie, Razor and Amelia form quite the bond and she agrees to hire him as her bodyguard when he needs a job. Razor and Emma marry on Valentine's Day in 1986 with his family and friends in attendance. Razor bonds with his nieces Nikki and Zoe and feels an odd connection to them which upsets their mother Shelby. Razor is shocked when he discovers Shelby has secretly ordered a paternity test for the twins and he confronts her just as she receives the results which confirm her suspicions -- he is actually Nick Grayson, not Razor Jerome. Nick forces Shelby to agree to joint custody of the twins so he can build a relationship with them. Though Nick does not remember his life with Amelia, he starts to fall for her and finds it hard to fight the attraction. In the summer of 1986, Nick convinces Emma to appear in Fox's calendar photo shoot for working women. When the cruise ship they are on crashes and Nick and Amelia get stranded on a deserted island, Nick awakens to learn he has regained his memories and remembers his love for Amelia. Nick and Amelia exchange vows in a private ceremony on the island in August 1986 before they are rescued. Nick confesses to Emma that he loves Amelia and she files for divorce. Nick returns to find that Shelby has skipped town with the girls. 2011– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |title = Nik Walker character description}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Kane. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births